The Broken Boy
by NAVSO311
Summary: Adrien was never the son of Gabriel Agreste, but he is the son of a man, a horrible, horrible man. One that should rot in hell and is currently rotting in prison. Rated M for situations, words, and mentions/evidence of sex.
1. Chapter 1

In a hotel near the Eiffel Tower, a couple laid in bed. Their suitcases were cast aside just as their clothes were thrown across the floor. They were in the nude, just having wonderful, after marriage sex. The man was spooning his new wife as they almost fell asleep.

"I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too, babe."

There was a moment of silence until the man spoke once more.

"So, beautiful, why, exactly, are we in Paris?" He asked the woman in his arms.

"Um, our honeymoon? Why else?" She replied.

"You always have another reason when you are _this_ excited. I'm pretty sure you weren't this jumpy yesterday when _we got married._ " He said, glaring playfully at the blonde.

"Yes, I was! I was planning our wedding before you came back from the Speed-Force!" She cried. "I started to plan it when I found the ring and then cried because I thought you died."

"Whatever, I know you have another reason." The man crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"It _may_ have to do with my father's capability to love and reproduce..." The woman looked away sheepishly.

"What?" The boy asked sharply.

"He may have said that I have a half brother in Paris the last time I spoke to him." The girl started to gnaw on her tongue. She did this whenever she was nervous, as well as look down at her feet. "I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know how."

"Babe, it's no big deal. Well, you having a brother is pretty frikkin big, but you not telling me is fine. I swear, it is. I am not mad or anything. If he were _your_ kd, i would be furious." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have his details, we can find him tomorrow." She turned around and buried her face into his freckled chest.

"Can I know his name?"

"Okay... He is Adrien Agreste."

There was another moment of silence. "Oh, that really hot model? The same one Cassie and Steph and Kara _just won't shut up about?_ "

"You're supposed to be straight! But yeah." She slapped his chest. "And he is _sixteen_! You're such a pedophile." She laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who started that foursome with Dick and Zee when they were _seventeen_ and we were _nineteen_!"

"We were drunk as _fuck_ and we all just tried crack for the first time. And we didn't get very far. Dick started to blow you when you fell asleep. And I was eating Zee out when I fell asleep. Supposedly, they carried us to our room in the manor and had sex themselves."

"My point is that you are a pedophile, too." He stuck out his tongue. In response, she nipped it lightly with her teeth. "OW!"

"Let's just sleep."

"Hey, isn't he Chat Noir?"

"Yes, babe, that's so obvious. He should be more discreet. So should that Marinette girl. They are a cute couple. Now, sleep."

"Oh yeah, Bats wanted us to try to recruit Ladybug and Chat Noir for the Team."

"Ok, sleep."

* * *

The next day was a _hot_ day and Marinette had no idea what to wear. It was also the last day of her junior year in high school. Her usual outfit was too much for the hot day, but she wore the long sleeved things to hide her scars. Finally, after minutes of thinking, the blue-eyed girl called her best friend, Ayla.

"Look who's _actually_ up before school starts!" The brunette smirked.

"Oh, shush, I have no idea what to wear and I need some help." Marinette cried into the phone.

"Oh yeah, the _souvenirs_ from your _extra-curricular_." Alya moved her eyebrows up and down. "I still can't believe you are _the_ Ladybug. And that Adrien is _the_ Chat Noir!"

"Well, you shouldn't have put us in the masks and the outfits." Marinette glared at her through the phone.

"True, true. Anyway, wear those patterned pink baggy pants that are closed at the ankle- no, actually, your maroon leggings- and that white lace top with the bell long sleeves- no, not that one, the off-shoulder one- and a black bandeau."

"Alya, you know I like to wear inside shirts and _not_ bandeaus." Alya pouted.

"Yeah... But you really should. You have a sexy shape, babe." Her pout turned into a smirk and she winked. "Okay and wear some sandals, man. Anyway, I'm wearing a grey t-shirt dress with that twist thingy right above the waist and the holes at the sides with my vans. I'm gonna look hot. I'm straightening my hair, too, and going full on with the makeup. Like, contour and highlight, my _Nyx Wonderstick_ , baking, my _elf_ translucent powder, my _Naked_ palette for my eyes, and my lovely matte _Transylvania Nyx_ lippie!" Alya cradled the small lip cream to her face.

"Alya, this isn't a tutorial. You're just talking to me. Oh, can I borrow your _Heroin_? The _Mac_ lipstick."

"Nah, that won't look nice. Wear the _Paris_ shade in the _Nyx_ stuff. I'll put it in my bag for you."

"Okay, see you at school."

"Bye, girl!" The video-chat disconnected and Marinette made a move to change, but received a text from Alya.

 _put ur hair down and wear a headband. see u later. :3_

Marinette quickly responded.

 _Okay, I will. Thank you for the advice._

 _np._ Alya responded. if _ur early i'll do ur makeup. i'm bringing my lighter wonderstick and my elf eye palette. and my smol highlighter with the little brush._

 _No thanks, alya, I'll pass. I just want the Paris. XD_

 _ugh, have it ur wya._

 _Do you mean way?_

 _whatever_

Marinette laughed, but quickly got dressed and walked to her school where her friends were waiting for her at the school.

"Whoa, Mari, you look hot, today." Nino said, wearing bright blue basketball shorts and a white tee. His hand went around Alya's waist and he kissed her neck tenderly. "Why does everyone look hot today? Like, Alya, that dress clings to all the right places. It just sucks that Chloé is wearing the same thing, but she just doesn't look right." Nino cocked his head as he stared at the blonde.

"She's not no shape and is just a box. It's kinda hilarious." Alya snorted. "And that makeup looks _horrible_. The last time people had makeup like that was the early 2000's. There's no crease color or highlight or eyeliner- it's just gross!"

"That's not nice!" Marinette frowned at elbowed her best friend. "That just makes you like her."

"But it's the truth. I've seen her put on eyeliner and there is a reason she doesn't wear it." Adrien came up behind Marinette and hugged her from behind. "Hello, milady." He kissed her cheek. She turned around to kiss his lips. They had started dating as civilians the day before Nino and Alya figured out their secrets. The day they started to date, Chat had asked Ladybug why she was so happy and she said it was because she was finally dating her crush, Adrien Agreste. Chat had sputtered for a bit until he confessed that he was Adrien and, in turn, Ladybug had confessed that she was Marinette. They shared a kiss and said their good byes at the stroke of midnight because they had school the next day. After school the day after, the four were supposed to hang out, but Adrien and Marinette had to bail because of an akuma attack. Nino and Alya took this time to have sex and then they started to brainstorm the possible people. It was only a matter of time before they stringed everything together. They confronted the others as soon as they could have, and that's how that happened.

"Hi, kitty."

"Ugh! That- that _skank!_ She brainwashed _my_ Adrien to be with _her!_ UGH!" Chloé cried after seeing Adrien with Marinette. "And how dare she wear the same dress as me?!" She continued to shout in anger as Sabrina ran behind her wearing jean shorts and a tank-top.

"First of all: _Bitch-_ " Alya started before Nino pulled her into a kiss.

"Let's get to class, guys." Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and dragged him to their first period class. Once they were seated, the group started to talk about their summer plans and whatnot. The bell was about to ring as a beautiful couple walked in the classroom. The girl was tall and slender, wearing light blue jeans and a loose, light green top. On her feet were black flats. She had olive skin and almond shaped eyes that indicated she was Asian, but she also looked like she had some Caucasian in her. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a stormy, grayish blue. Her left ring finger was a beautiful ring with a large diamond with emeralds and topazes around it on a gold band. The man was just as handsome. He had pale skin with _bright_ red hair and green eyes, and freckles across his cheeks, nose, and down his neck. He wore a simple, white graphic tee with the Nightwing symbol on it and dark jeans and _very_ nice Nike sneakers. On his own left ring finger, sat a similar ring, but all of the jewels were the same size. The couple began to speak to the teacher, the girl in clear French, but the boy had an American accent.

"Hey, Adrien, are you, like, their love child or something?" Alya said, laughing.

"Hahaha, very funny." Adrien deadpanned.

"No, but you seriously look like the girl. Look." Nino pulled up a picture of Adrien on an editing app and made his skin a bit darker and made his eyes the same color and shape.

"Why do you have that?" Marinette asked.

"I put the head of a dragon onto a bear with this baby. But anyway, he looks exactly her, now. Well, not exactly, but pretty close. Oh, shit, they are coming this way." Nino hurriedly put his phone away as the group acted "casual."

"Hi, I'm Artemis Crock- sorry, West, and this is my husband of two days, Wally. I would like to speak to Adrien, if it's possible. If not, it's fine if we spoke to all of you." Artemis thought about it for a moment. "You know what, it would be better to speak to all of you." She smiled.

Wally said something in English. _"Are you sure about this beautiful?"_

 _"I'm sure about everything, Baywatch."_ Artemis snapped before started to speak in French once again. "If you all could step outside with me please?" The four went outside the room where the teens were nervous. Marinette gripped Adrien's hand tightly as they were led out the classroom.

"We know that Adrien is Chat Noir and that Marinette is the Ladybug." Wally said, his American accent thick in his voice.

Adrien and Marinette tried to play it off. "Pfffft, what are you talking about?"

"I can't be Ladybug, I'm too clumsy."

"You don't have to lie to us, we are Artemis and the Flash, the heroes of Central City and the Justice League. The original Flash is taking sometime off for his kids."

"I don't believe you, prove it." Nino said, glaring. Wally shrugged his shoulders as a fast wind whipped through the air. Before the group knew it, they were on the roof and Wally and Artemis had changed into their outfits that they saved the world in, but with their cowls off. Nino let out a screech of joy. "You guys are actually superheroes. Like, bigger than those two!" He pointed to Marinette and Adrien.

"Nino!" Alya cried, as she hit him upside on the head. "Now they know that those two really are Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Nino wasn't bothered at all. "Are you gonna recruit us for your team? We don't have any superpowers!" He cried and hugged his girlfriend of one year.

"You don't need superpowers, like my wonderful wife, here. All she has is her amazing bow and arrows and she can beat my ass as much as she wants with it." Wally's hands went around her waist and he nuzzled his head into her neck.

"We aren't going to take you guys in for a number of reasons. One, the two of you are civilians. Two, you are untrained, and three, someone needs to cover for Adrien and Marinette when they are on missions." Artemis said to Nino and Ayla as she pried off her husband.

"What about us?" A high-pitched voice said. It was Marinette's kwami, Tikki. Floating next to her was the other miraculous and kwami, Plagg, munching on a piece of cheese. "I'm Tikki and this is Plagg. Will we get proper accommodations when we are on missions?"

Wally smirked. "If those accommodations are food, there's a whole room in the Bioship for food. Just food everywhere. Chicken-Whizzies, Chocos, cheese, sweets, and more! There is also a small resting area in the ship for those who need to rest. If using your... Pixies?-"

"Kwamis."

"Or Miraculouses."

"Whatever, if using them is a times deal, wait until you land to suit up. Or is the Bioship is attacked."

"So how did you find out about us?" Marinette asked.

"The Batallite. It's just a satellite sent up by the Justice League that can keep track on the world. We took interest in you two when you defeated the first... akumas, was it?" Artemis asked. They nodded. "You guys should go back now, I would like to speak with Adrien alone." Wally quickly changed them back and took the others down to the main floor.

"This might sound really bad, but I'm your half sister." Artemis said, twiddling her thumbs.

Adrien blinked a few times before sharply saying, "What?"

"Your father isn't your father. He just the man that was cheated on. Your mother and my father- our father- had an affair when my dad came here for work. He stayed for about a year when I was four going on five and my- our- sister was eight going on nine." Artemis took a deep breath. "They fell in love and started to see each other behind your father's- Gabriel's- back. You shouldn't be Adrien Agreste, you should be Adrien Crock." She sighed. "I'm sorry you had to learn all of this. It's just- I only learned about it two weeks ago. I was visiting him. He is in prison for life."

"Who is he?" Adrien asked after a few moments of silence.

"He is Lawrence Crock, otherwise, and widely, known as Sportsmaster." Artemis laid a hand on his shoulder. "When your mother died, it should have been in her will that you weren't Gabriel's son."

Tears fell from Adrien's eyes. "That's why my father stopped loving me." He fell to the floor. Artemis followed, cradling the boy to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Tears escaped her own eyes. She began to tell him stories of his family and about Jade, Paula, Lian, Roy, and, sadly, Lawrence. After a few minutes, Adrien was well enough to go back to class. Before they did, however, they exchanged numbers. The half-siblings walked hand in hand back to the classroom, where Wally was teaching the Chemistry class, claiming that he worked at S.T.A.R. Labs and could do anything chemistry related. He proved the teacher, who doubted him, wrong and fist-bumped Nino. When the siblings entered the room, the new tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The resemblance was uncanny. The same hair, same face-shape, same red, puffy eyes.

"Can I come to your hotel after school?" Adrien asked in a small voice.

"Of course, hun." Artemis pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead. She and Wally left together, waving goodbye to the group of friends. Adrien turned to his friends.

"She's my half-sister. My mom cheated on Gabriel and I came about. It's just that, nothing else." He pulled out his phone and called Nathalie. "Tell my I'm going to Central City with my half sister and her husband next week. I'm not coming back until the end of the summer. Good day."

* * *

True to his word, Adrien kissed Marinette goodbye and waved it to his other friends. He was about to leave when Nino slammed into him, hugging him with all his might.

"Feel better, bro. It will get better." Adrien hugged his best friend tightly, taking all his will not to cry again. They broke away after a few moments and that's when Alya did the same. After two seconds, she held him at arms length.

"It's so weird seeing you without a smile, especially on the last day of school. But hey, at least you'll be spending two months in America!" Alya said and that earned a smile from him.

Marinette stayed in her spot, her eyes downcast. She sniffled. That's what caught Adrien's attention. He walked over to her and gripped her chin lightly, turning her face to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"We just started to date and now you are leaving. I don't want you to go..." Adrien pulled her into his chest and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have family that I missed out on. I have a niece! She's supposed to be burgundy-haired with darkish-light skin and blue-gray eyes and beautiful. Her hair is progressively getting darker. I missed it when it was a bright, luxurious red; a red like Wally's. According to Artemis, she's the most joyous child in the world, along with Wally's cousins. I missed out on two years of my little niece's life. Please, forgive me."

"Stop it! I should be the one apologizing! You missed out on _seventeen_ years with your family, but I'm too selfish because _I don't want you to leave me!_ " She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly and sobbed into his chest.

"HA! Look at that _wench!_ She's such a dork and a bad one, too! If I were you, Adrien, I would dump her for someone who would pay for your ticket! Like me, for example." Chloé sneered. Adrien laid a kiss on her head and let her go, stomping over to Chloé.

"Listen, here, _bitch_. I don't want you harassing my girlfriend any more so you better stay out of her way or I will _personally_ fly back here to beat the shit out of your dirty ass." Chloé was genuinely scared of Adrien with a dark look and a scowl on his face. "I am dealing with enough shit as it is, and I _don't_ need to deal with yours, as well."

In the distance, clapping was heard. Apparently, Wally and Artemis came to pick Adrien up. Artemis was clapping while Wally was on his knees, bowing down to Adrien. "Savagery at it's fucking finest because that chick is gonna need to go on a three year journey to find the Avatar to recover from that burn."

"Do you remember when I did that to Linda? She even had her kids with her when she was saying how I was a skank." The couple laughed.

"Like it was yesterday." Wally wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

Artemis glared at him playfully. "It was yesterday, dumbass. She was in the airport." The blonde slapped him upside on the head.

He turned to her. "Why do you always do that?" From there, one of their classic Walart arguments, as Dick called them, sprung.

Three minutes passed ad Adrien decided to speak up. "Guys. Guys!" It didn't get their attention. "GUYS!" He shouted, and finally got their attention. "Why are you here? I was going to take my driver over."

Wally whined. "We were about to kiss. All those arguments end in a kiss."

Artemis elbowed him lightly. "Later. In the room." She winked and threw a suggestive smile. "Anyway, we contacted a few of our friends after learning about your interests through more spying. We have Mari Mccabe-" Marinette gasped. "The Wayne family, the head of Wayne Enterprises-" Nino gasped. "And Lois Lane." Alya gasped.

"I love Ms. Lane's work! She's the reason I know English!" Alya cried.

"And Mari Mccabe! She is amazing and I've wanted to work with her before I've wanted to work with Gabriel Agreste!" Marinette cried, clasping her hands together.

"And the _entire Wayne family_! All my merch is WayneTech merch, dude!" Nino shouted. "Even my headphones!"

"That's awesome! We contacted them about you guys coming to America to intern over the summer. Of course, you guys will be spread out. Nino, you will be living in Wayne Manor with the Waynes in Gotham. Marinette, you would be living in Mari's apartment, with her. And Alya, we got you your own apartment in our names near Lois's apartment. I would tell you to go live with her, but it's packed. There's our close friend Conner, his dad Clark, and Clark's cousin, Kara all living with Lois. Conner is moving out soon, though. He and M'gann- I mean Megan, who's M'gann, are finally moving in together!" Wally said, doing a little happy dance. Artemis smiled and began to speak.

"That is, if you guys accept."

"How will we be able to contact each other?" Alya asked.

"For one, you guys can video chat." The group pouted. "We will also grant you guys Zeta-Beam access that will allow you to go across the world in seconds." The group, minus Adrien, who smiled, started to cheer.

The blond boy took his girlfriend into his arms. "See, you don't have to leave me. We just won't see each other as often."

Marinette looked at Artemis. "How will we come back to Paris if there is another akuma attack?"

Artemis was about to speak again, but a black car pulled up and Gabriel Agreste came out. She turned to him and smiled. "Hi, I am Artemis Crock-West and this is my husband of two days, Wally. I am Adrien's half sister and his father, and the rest of his family, wants to meet him. That's why I came here. Also, I am on my honeymoon with Wally." Artemis stuck out her hand for him to shake but completely ignored her and went straight to Adrien. Nino stepped in front of his friend in a protective manner.

"You will never harm him again." Nino growled, his eyes narrowing, but was pushed out of the way gently by Gabriel.

Adrien was blown away when Gabriel captured him in a bone-crushing hug. "Adrien, I am so, so sorry for the way I treated you. You were all I had left of your mother, but to know that she cheated on me... It killed me." He held his surrogate son at arms length. "Do you remember when I was in the hospital after your mother died?" Adrien nodded. "I had overdosed on pills and medicine, hoping to commit suicide. To get away from you. I did not want to raise you after that. I was about to throw you onto the street until Nathalie reminded me of every moment we had together. 'Blood or not, he is still your son,' were her words. As a young boy, you looked exactly like your mother, but now, as you are growing up, you look more and more like your own father. You aren't even that slender anymore; you have his muscular, large body. I am sorry I chose to neglect you all those years, it's just- you aren't my son." Tears came from both of their eyes and Gabriel felt his surrogate son's hands weave around his torso.

"It's fine, Poppa. I forgive you." Gabriel's breath hitched at the name Adrien called him when he was a boy. "If I was in your position, I don't know what I would have done." Adrien threw a glance at Marinette but looked away quickly. They broke apart after a few moments.

"You may do whatever you like, even stay in America if that is what makes you happy. I can arrange for it." Gabriel turned to Artemis. "Take care of my son, please." With that, the designer left.

Adrien tried to reach out to him. "Poppa..." He fell to the floor, sobbing again. Wally picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. He nodded his head to the group.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go." They went to the

* * *

A week later, the entire group was on their way to Gotham City, where the craziest of their adventures await.

* * *

 ** _WHELP I HAVE HORRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE. also. IF i continue this, the next chapter will be the relationship between larry and adrien's mom. this is the most angst i've written ever, someone help me._**


	2. Chapter 2

Let's say bart was 15 in s2 so he's 17 in this. ok bye don't own or this would be canon.

* * *

After separating, Wally, Artemis, and Adrien when to Artemis's old apartment in the bad part of Gotham. It was rebuilt and turned into a handicap- friendly condo of sorts, courtesy of both Wayne Enterprises and Queen Consolidated.

Walking in the city, Adrien quickly shoved himself in the middle of the pair. "This place gives me the creeps." He said in English, with small French accent that was barely traceable. Marinette and Alya spoke clear English, as well, but not Nino. He was visited by Miss Martian and the Martian Manhunter and the English language was 'programmed' into his mind, so to speak.

"Hold my hand." Artemis said, grabbing her brother's hand. He held onto it tightly as they made a turn into a beautiful house that stood out in the bad neighborhood. An African American girl with _dark_ , almost black, skin called out to her.

"Hey, Missy! I miss you! Hope we can talk soon! And nice ass! And nice husband! And brother..." The girl looked Adrien up and down, a smirk dancing on her face.

"Fuck off, Tani." Artemis laughed. "He's got a girlfriend. And thanks, I have to do a lot of squats because _someone_ won't be motivated unless I'm there. And you _know_ how he's a champ runner." She threw a glance at Wally who smiled and waved.

"Hi, Tanisha." He called in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, shit! There's the fuzz! Gotta bounce!" Tani ran into an alleyway where she disappeared.

"What did she do that she is running from the cops?" Adrien asked.

"Tani didn't do anything. She, and others in the community are just wary of police because of the massive racism and police brutality towards the Black community. She's not anti-police, she's actually the one who exploits most of the drug busts down here, but she is still scared of them." Artemis said, knocking on the door. Before she could say that it was her, a small body slammed into her with much force.

"Hi, Aunty Arty! I miss you! Did you bwing anythin' fwom Fwance?!" Artemis picked the two year old up and the little girl peeked over her aunt's shoulder to see Adrien. He waved at her and she waved back. "Did you bwing a pretty boy?!"

Artemis bopped the girl on the nose. "I got you Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures!" Artemis pulled out the action figures from her purse. "And he's not for you, silly! He's for me and your momma. He is your uncle."

"Like Uncle Wally?" Artemis nodded. Lian turned to Adrien. "I'm Lian. What's youw name?"

Adrien bent down to her level. "I'm Adrien, but you call me Dre, if you like."

Lian grabbed his hand and dragged him to the main room where a coffee table sat and a set Barbie dolls and Justice League and Young Justice action figures were placed. "C'mon! We awe gonna play pwincess superheros! And pwince ones, too. Don't wowwy, Uncle Wally, Aunty Arty is gonna save you as usual!" Lian beamed at her uncle who pouted. Hours passed and Adrien met the ex-wife of his biological father.

"You look so much like him when we were young and in love." Paula said, tears brimming her eyes. She cupped his face. "Don't turn out like him! Please don't. Don't cheat on your wife. Don't go to jail. Don't break the law. Stay pure, _con trai của tôi._ "

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Crock, but I have no idea what you just said." They shared a small laugh.

"It was Vietnamese for my son. I will treat you as such because you are the brother to my daughters. Here comes the other now."

A stunningly smooth and deadly sharp voice whispered in his ear. "What do we have here? _Another_ cat themed Crock? Tsk, we need to branch out more." A woman with long, wild hair that was as dark as night and brown eyes that looked like they could kill. She looked almost exactly like Artemis, save for the hair and eye color.

Adrien started to sputter. "A-Are you Jade?" She nodded, a smirk on her own face. "Am I really _that_ obvious?"

"It's not just you, it's Marinette, too. She's pretty. But anyway, we are all in the hero/villain biz, the only people that have stayed a secret up until now from the Light, League of Shadows, and the Injustice League are the Holy Trinity." Jade said, her voice still as smooth as silk and as deadly as a viper.

"Who are they?" Adrien asked in genuine curiosity. Everyone laughed, even Lian. Three action figures hit his head, all thrown by the little girl. She was hi-fiving a man with red hair and blue eyes- who Adrien assumed was her father.

"Nice shot, kid!"

"Thanks, Daddy!"

The blonde teen looked to the floor to see that the action figures were Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. "Ohhhh, _j_ _e suis tellement stupide._ "

Lian cocked her head. "Whaddya jus' say?"

Wally spoke up for the first time in ages. "He said that he was an idiot. It's cause you didn't realize the Holy Trinity were those three, right?" Adrien nodded, laughing. "Yeah, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann- some of our non-human friends- didn't know what it meant either. It was hilarious watching them try to figure it out. And this was in Happy Harbour. If you didn't know who the Holy Trinity was _there,_ you would have almost died." Wally was about to continue, but there was a knock on the door. A young man's voice was heard.

"Honey, I'm home!" He cried.

"Sweetie-cakes!" Wally cried, opening the door and hugging a dark-haired, blue eyed man. Behind him was an older man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a mustache that curled out fitted with a goatee.

The older man walked up to Adrien. "So your Lawrence's _other_ kid?" Adrien nodded. "I'm Oliver Queen, but you can call me Ollie. Nice to meet you. I want you at the new Mount Justice at 9 A.M. tomorrow for target practice." Adrien was starting to feel intimidated by this older man until a blonde woman with blue eyes came in and laid a hand on the his shoulder.

"You're making him scared, Ollie. He is intimidated by you." She kissed Ollie, who pouted, on the cheek and turned to Adrien. "Hi, I'm Dinah, Ollie's wife and we are Roy's adoptive parents. I am also the psychiatrist for the heroic community. Talk to me if you need anything and he isn't in charge of training, that guy over there is." Dinah pointed to man who Wally hugged. "You don't have practice until Dick says so." More time passed and Adrien became comfortable with this group. They were, according to Artemis, his family and won't ever let him go. Eventually, it was time to go and they went to Wayne Manor instead of their home in Palo Alto to spend the night.

Dick grabbed Adrien's shoulder. "Hey, so we _do_ have training tomorrow and come in your civvies but bring your bo staff. And it's at midday and gonna be at the very top of Mount Justice. Any questions?"

"Yeah... What are civvies and what's a bo staff?" Dick was dumbfounded.

"Well, civvies are civilian clothes, but, like, work out clothes, and how could you not know what a bo staff is?" Adrien shrugged. "It's your weapon! That stick of yours."

"It's called a bo staff?! I have just been calling it my elongated stick this whole time!" Dick laughed while Adrien blushed

"That sounds so wrong, dude." Nino said, laughing. He stood in the doorway of the manor, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nino!" Adrien cried and went to go give his friend a hug. Nino returned the hug but they separated quickly.

"Dude, I gotta go finish this game. C'mon, I'll introduce you too everyone." Nino dragged Adrien into the large mansion where they were greeted by a butler, Alfred. Nino took him to a room where two other teens sat in it. It was a recreational room, of sorts; there was a pool table, an air hockey table, a ping pong table, a foozeball table, and a regular table in the room. Underneath the regular table was a stack of board games as well as foods and drinks. There was also a sofa in front of a television where a video-game was paused. "You know Dick. The blue eyed guy with the spikey hair is Tim. He's a chill dude. The chick with the blonde hair and blue eyes is Stephanie or Steph. Whichever is fine, and that's it. Let's play on teams."

"DIBS ON ADRIEN!" Stephanie cried.

"But you're my girlfriend." Tim pouted.

"Yeah but he's hot-"

"I am, too!"

"Rich-"

"Same here!"

"And _a model_!" Stephanie swooned. "I'm not gonna make a move on him, but it will sure as hell make me famous. LOL! Smile!" Adrien smiled as Stephanie snapped a selfie with him. "He has a girlfriend and she is _so_ gorgeous. I would have been hitting on her if I wasn't dating you and if she wan't dating him." The video game commenced and they played until 1 A.M. Alfred had sent them to bed

* * *

The next day, Adrien woke up to Plagg jumping up and down on his chest. "I want cheeeeeeeeeeese!" The blonde boy laughed. After brushing his teeth and putting on some black gym shorts, grey and neon green Nike sneakers, and an armless green shirt that held his muscles tightly. He came downstairs where Alfred was making breakfast. "Hey, Mister Alfred, do you have any cheese for my Kwami?"

"We have an entire portion of the cellar for cheeses, Mr. Agreste." Alfred opened a door to the basement above the Batcave. "Just let your... Kwami free in there." Plagg looked pleadingly at Adrien, who sighed and nodded. The black cat flew into the cellar where he began to eat cheese. "Do you like anything in your pancakes?" Alfred asked.

"I would like some chocolate chips, please."

Alfred nodded and dropped come chocolate into the pancake. "And your eggs?"

"Sunny Side Up, please. With salt and pepper."

Minutes later, Alfred spoke up again "Breakfast is ready." The buttermilk pancakes were _delicious_ and so were the eggs.

"This is amazing!" Adrien moaned.

"I know, right? Alf makes the best stuff in the world. Wait 'til you taste his cookies." Steph appeared beside him, in a purple sports bra and black shorts. Tim came up right after her, in a wife beater and red gym shorts. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she filled up two glasses of water. Wally and Artemis came up behind the young couple, hand in hand. Wally was wearing a similar outfit to Adrien, but everywhere that was green on Adrien was red on Wally. Artemis was wearing forest green _Pink_ leggings and a low cut, loose, white armless tee. She wore a lime green sports bra inside. Following the couple was Dick, shirtless and in blue gym shorts. Bruce Wayne, himself, was behind Dick, wearing black sweatpants and a grey muscle shirt. All of them were very sweaty.

"What were you guys doing?" Adrien asked before he could stop himself.

"We were down there from six, so we were working out for four hours." Wally shrugged. "No biggie. In two or three hours, you have got training until six, but you'll have breaks, don't worry." Wally waved his hand.

Adrien choked on air. "We are going to be training for six _hours?!"_

"Or five." Stephanie intervened.

"Hey, I'm going easy on you guys because you guys are newbies. It's usually from eleven to six. And that's _in_ uniform.' Dick stated, raising his hands in surrender.

"The longest fight we have ever had was, like, forty-five minutes long." Adrien had his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"HA!" Dick laughed.

Artemis spoke up. "Have you ever been taken hostage before? Or had to do recon? Or had to go undercover? Because that's what training does. It's superhero school. Only an hour of training is actual fighting. Others are certain situations that you need to be able to handle. And the diplomat class. That's where you learn how to settle verbal disputes and create peace. It's a nonviolent class that is literally school. You get homework and everything."

"Training is every Saturday and Sunday from eleven to six. On Friday and Wednesday, it's from five to nine. Monday, Tuesday, and Thursdays are free but it would be best to always come to the mountain after school, work, etc because of missions. Most kids just stay the night in the mountain on Friday and leave on Sunday because that's just what it is. You are allowed to miss six hours a month without an excuse. Any more, you are benched from missions and forced to clean Gar's room, but if you have an excuse that is validated by Batman or I, you're of the hook." Dick said, smiling.

"Who is Gar? And what's wrong with his room?" Adrien asked, wary.

"Gar is a changeling. He has the ability to change his forms and change into any animal. Even dinosaurs and alien animals. It's cool. But because of his connection to the wild like that, his room is always in a mess, a jungle as he calls it." Tim shuddered, remembering the last time he was there. "I still have the mental scars."

* * *

Two hours later, the entire Team was gathered at the top of Mount Justice, which was flattened out to make a large sparring area. Marinette came up the stairs that led to the peak. On the last stair, however, she tripped, landing flat on her face. Getting up quickly, she blushed. Adrien hurried over to see if she was okay.

"Sorry, I woke up late." She flashed a cute smile as Bart ran over.

"Hello, Beautiful, I am Kid Flash, otherwise known as Bart Allen, nice to meet you." Bart quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You look very nice, miss. You also look very familiar." Marinette was wearing mid-thigh black spandex underneath red tennis shorts with a red spandex croptop that faded into black.

Adrien went red with anger as he took Marinette into his arms. "This is _my_ princess. She is _my_ lady. Back off." He hissed, Plagg coming out of his pocket and baring his teeth.

"Okay, man, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was _your_ girl." Bart said, raising his hands in surrender and walking back to his spot next to Jaime.

"Ok, Dre," Dick said. "You and Mari are gonna fight with your weapons. Draw them. Everyone, stand back." The rest of the team moved to the edges of the mountain, but the ones who could fly did.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Both kwamis went into their miraculouses and the weapons appeared in their hands, along with their masks on their faces and, for Adrien, the little cat ears. The couple shuddered.

"This is the first time we have ever had on our miraculouses and we have our weapons without the outfits. It feels so weird." Marinette giggled and Adrien nodded in agreement.

Gar gaped. "Your weapon is..." The green boy squinted, looking closer at Marinette's weapon. "A yo-yo?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

"Don't doubt her with it. It's saved thousands of lives." Adrien said.

"Get on with the spar already!" La'gann said, throwing his hands in the air.

Adrien stood with his staff drawn and Marinette stood ready to throw her yo-yo. She attacked first by throwing her yo-yo at his feet, wrapping it around them and pulling, leaving Adrien on the floor. She smirked.

"So that's how you wanna play." Adrien grinned a Cheshire Cat smile and quickly slipped out of the string. He split his bo staff into two escrima sticks. The team watched in awe.

(M'gann leaned over to Artemis. "He really is related to you guys with the smile." The green girl said with a smile.

"Tell me about it, I've seen his photoshoots and his smile is _exactly_ like mine, Jade's, and Dad's. Even Lian's.")

He threw one at her head like a dart and as Marinette was dodging that, Adrien extended the other stick and swept her feet from underneath her. Marinette sprung up quickly, shouting on impulse, "Lucky Charm!" A polka-dotted black and red bat dropped into her arms and she sighed. "Really, Tikki?" A giggle echoed throughout the skies.

"Come at me, purrincess." Adrien said, licking his lips. Marinette blushed as she ran at him, swinging the bat. Adrien continuously dodged the bat, tactfully evading it like the cat he was. "Cataclysm!" He cried, His right hand being covered in a black plasma. He grabbed the bat and it crumbled to pieces and he tackled her. They landed with Adrien on top, straddling her waist and her wrists captured by his own hands. As her back his the floor, the last dot on her earrings faded, her mask disappearing. She pouted and Adrien kissed her softly. When they separated, the pout was gone and a small smile took it's place. _"Je t'aime."_ He purred in her ear, licking the shell of it. It sent a tingle down her spine and down to her toes and back up to her core.

"Don't be getting frisky on us now. Leave it for break time." Wally said as a large man about his age with black hair and blue eyes with the Super-Symbol on his black shirt lifted Adrien off of Marinette. She got up quickly, blushing, and stood by Cassie, Stephanie, and Kara. The blonde Amazonian elbowed Marinette with a cocky smile.

"I know what the super hot god said wasn't something nice. What was it?" The warrior asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"He said I love you. I love him, too, but he had me in a position that put me back into our sophomore year. I was blushing and I know, anything I could have said would have come out in a stutter." A slight blush crept up her face as Tikki flew up.

"They have been dating for six months now and after one month, they learned that the other was one of the two superheroes outside of Paris, at two months, that's when Ladybug and Chat Noir actually announced it to the public that they were official. At four months they explored and at the sixth month, all boundaries were broken as the Ladybug and the Black Cat finally became one once more for the umpteenth time." Tikki said, doing a backflip in the air. Stephanie grabbed Tikki and cuddled her, taking a cookie from her utility belt and giving it to the kwami. Cassie, however was confused.

"How did they become one?"

Plagg flew up to them, bringing Adrien with him. "All the Ladybugs and Black Cats are soulmates and they finally became one as in they had sex."

"Adrien Agreste!" Kara cried, hugging him tightly. "Your hair is so soft..." The blonde alien began to pet him as Mari giggled.

 _"_ _Sauve-moi!"_ He said, trying to pry himself from Kara's strong grip.

"I take French so I _know_ what you just said. It was 'save me.' Cassie, now you don't need to ask." Stephanie said, giggling as she handed Plagg some cheese.

Cassie stuck her tongue out at her friend and pushed the Kryptonian girl with her Amazonian strength. "You're hurting the super hot god! Just take a lock of hair for your shrine!"

Kara lit up. "Of course! How could I forget to do that! I'll go get some scissors!" She said, pronouncing scissors like skissers. Kara was about to fly do the kitchen, but was called by Dick to spar. Adrien sighed in relief.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"Well, _technically_ , she should be in her forties, but she was stuck in space for a long time and _didn't_ age so she's like nineteen." Stephanie answered. Gar ran over, fascinated by the kwamis.

"I wonder if I can turn into one of these." The green boy stated, cocking his head in a curious manner. Marinette and Adrien laughed.

"I doubt it, our kwamis are immortal beings, older than civilization itself-" Adrien said, but his jaw dropped as the fifteen year old flew up to their faces, looking like a green version of Tikki.

"Cassie, I'm your pixie thingy and your earrings are the miraculous. Shout 'Garfield, spots on!" Cassie did just that and there was a flash of green light. Moments later, Cassie stood there in a green version of Marinette's entire outfit.

"No freaking way..." A new voice said. It was a redheaded girl with blue eyes in a wheelchair. She was in yoga pants and a light green fitted top with another bo staff in her hand. "That should be impossible; these pixies-"

"Kwamis."

"Are ancient beings- gods, even. I have done research before and this is not their natural form. That must be why they get tired out so quickly. It must be exhausting to uphold that cute form for such a long time..." The redhead said, looking at the kwamis in the Stephanie's hands.

"Barbara, you are just overanalyzing it. You do that with everything." The current Batgirl said, rolling her eyes.

Plagg coughed. "The Oracle is right, you know. We keep up this form not to scare you." Plagg flew out of Stephanie's grip and went to the floor. He morphed into a creature that looked like a black panther, but more menacing. Tikki did the same, but she turned into an overly large ladybug, a monster sized one. Their hosts and the others backed away in fright. Tikki returned to her previous form.

"We also aren't able to communicate with our hosts in those forms. We have humanoid forms, as well." Both transformed into young adults in their mid-twenties. Tikki was tall with a perfect body, with the whole 36-28-36 ratio. She had milky white skin with a permanent blush and long burgundy hair that cascaded down her back. She had narrow blue eyes, full lips, a button nose, and chiseled features. Tikki was wearing a long, fitted, black velvet dress with red accents and red flats. It almost looked like Sleeping Beauty's dress. Freckles dotted most of her body and it was hard to find a place with out it. Plagg was even taller, with a more lean physic than Adrien's. He had tanned skin and hair as dark as night, but it was neatly combed over. His eyes were lime and his scleras were a brighter green. He had chiseled features, himself, more so than Tikki. Plagg wore black armor and a sword with a black hilt sat on his hip.

"Lady Anne!" Plagg cried, running over to Tikki. "Tis been so long since I have laid my eyes upon you. "

"Sir Sebastian!" Tikki said, embracing him. "We have not spoken since our death and before the Victorian heroes." Both had old English accents. They kissed, their arms around the other like they disappear if they let go. Bart coughed.

"What's going on?" The young speedster asked. They two separated, holding hands.

"Well, Plagg and Tikki choose our bodies as their humanoid forms." 'Lady Anne' said.

"Not only that, we adorn their... color scheme. I should have pale hair and almost black eyes." 'Sir Sebastian' stated. "My lovely Lady Anne used to have the most beautiful brown tresses and absolutely stunning hazel eyes." He gripped her around her waist and pulled her close. Their Miraculouses beeped.

"It is almost our time to part, god be with ye, my friends. Tikki and Plagg will be in their natural form, but smaller." Lady Anne and Sir Sebastian kissed once more and another flash of light appeared. When it faded, a small black kitten with a little red ladybug on it's head were there.

"Plagg? Tikki?" Marinette asked and the ladybug flew over to her and landing on her cheek, tickling it. Plagg crawled over, pawing at Adrien's shoes.

"Okay, that was bizzare, time for the next group. Me and Arty." Wally cried, tugging her wrist.

"No, Baywatch, that's gonna turn into sex." Artemis lit up. "We can finally have unprotected sex and not have to _really_ need to worry about it! Kids aren't on the plate at the moment, but we can make some room!" She grabbed his hand and brought him downstairs. "We are wasting daylight!"

Barbara laughed. "Those two are so horny."

"Tell me about it, Babs." Dick laughed.

Conner and M'gann snorted. "Like you and Zee are any better." Conner said.

"Remember that one time we caught you carrying a half naked Wally and a half dressed Artemis during that huge party in the manor?" M'gann said, elbowing Dick.

"Shuddup, you and Conner fuck at least once a day!" The acrobat shouted.

"Yeah... Discreetly. We could be having sex right now, but you wouldn't even know because we got that good at it." M'gann smirked. Gar pouted.

"Am I the only virgin here?" Dick nodded.

"Yeah, now go spar with Kara."

"Not fair! She's hot and I still don't have control over my dick. Most fifteen year olds are in control of their dicks."

"Aww, Gar, you're so sweet!" Kara cried, cocking her head with a smile on her face.

"The only fifteen year old that was in control of me was Babs." Dick stated with a straight face. Barbara slapped his chest hard.

"You are such a _dick!"_

A pouting Wally came back to the top of the mountain with an angry Artemis over his shoulder. Both were in casual clothes."Ollie is gonna take the fam to Belle Reve. C'mon, Adrien, let's go." Wally picked up the blond boy and threw him over his other shoulder. "Bye, guys." Turning around, Wally descended back down the stairs and both Adrien and Artemis had angry pouts on their faces.

* * *

Adrien looked to his half-sister. "Is it bad that I don't want to meet _him?"_ He spat out the last word like it was venom.

"It's no problem at all, just remember that he's gonna love you. If Dad tries to put a finger through the holes in the glass of the telephone booth, hold onto it. Tightly. Even though he's a villain and trained Jade and I to the point where it was almost abuse, he still loved us. He taught me how to play hockey and baseball and softball and volleyball-" Artemis counted off the sports, but shook her head. "He taught me how to play most of the sports that exist in the world. Even foosball. What I'm saying is that he was a good dad when he tried to be and he's striving to be an even better grandfather for Lian. Hopefully, that is the way you will continue to see him." Artemis reached across Wally's back and grabbed Adrien's hand. "Keep your hair that length. You will look less like him."

"...Okay."

* * *

When they got down to the main room, Adrien and Artemis were put down. The Parisian hero was surprised to see his entire family, including Paula, Roy, and even Dick. Adrien leaned over to Wally.

"Wait, how did he get here so quickly? And why does he look primped and proper? He looks like he showered and got dressed in the five minutes we got down here." Adrien whispered, nodding his head to the acrobat. His breath hitched in his throat when Dick threw a smirk to him.

"Dick is a Bat. They probably can do that and give five people orgasms all at once in five minutes." Wally answered, shrugging his shoulders. Dick winked and pushed his tongue against his cheek, indicating a blowjob.

"How does he do that?!" Adrien asked, mortified.

"He's a bat." Artemis said, appearing behind them. Adrien jumped.

"Uncle Dre!" Lian cried, running to Adrien and hugging his legs. He picked the toddler up and cradled her to his chest.

"Do you wanna meet my girlfriend?" Adrien asked, anxious to introduce Marinette. He looked towards his family. _I'll never get used to that._ He thought. "Do you guys wanna meet my girlfriend?" Adrien's eyes were hopeful. Paula wheeled over.

"Of course I would, Adrien." She said reaching up to cradle his cheek. He leaned down just enough for her.

Adrien put his niece in the handicapped woman's lap. "I'll go get her!" He ran off to the stairs.

"Grab her some clothes, kid!" Dick cried. "And some body-spray. First impressions! And some for yourself 'cause you stink and your clothes are sticking to you!" Adrien came running in the opposite direction, going to his and Mari's shared room. There were two beds, but they had to share a room because the remodeling of the mountain wasn't completely done. He came back wearing dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. Adrien was hurriedly brushing his hair, with Marinette's dress in hand.

Several minutes later, the couple appeared in the doorway, holding hands. Their lips were slightly swollen and there was a very faint red mark on Adrien's neck, so faint that only a trained eye could see. It just so happened that most of them did have _highly_ trained eyes. Marinette's dress was very fifties-esque. It was light pink summer dress, having a sweetheart neckline with broad straps. It had small flowers of various colors littered at the bottom. Adrien had his hair brushed back, so that they weren't in his eyes. A singular strand fell forward.

"This is my girlfriend, Marinette." Adrien said, throwing a hand over her shoulders. She smiled and waved, blushing slightly. Paula's breath hitched in her throat.

"Artemis. Get me my wallet. My bag is on the kitchen table." The ex-con said, pointing to the table in the kitchen. Artemis did as she was told and watched as her mother opened her wallet to see a picture of her and Lawrence. They looked just like Adrien and Marinette, with little differences. In fact, between that twenty year old Lawrence and Adrien, there were barely any at all, even down to the faint hickey on their necks. For a picture from the sixties, it was good quality. Marinette and Paula had differences, obviously, but even then, there weren't that many. The dresses and hairstyles, both wore their hair down and it was pulled to the front, just above the swells of their breasts, were similar, but everything else was different. Paula put a hand to her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes. Artemis rubbed her mother's shoulders as Jade whispered soothing words. Even Lian tried to comfort her grandmother, hugging the woman and patting her back.

Marinette looked to her boyfriend in concern. "Does she not like me? Did I do anything wrong?" Adrien engulfed her in a hug, but before she could reply, Paula wiped her eyes and spoke up.

"Marinette, was it?" There was no trace of venom in Paula's voice. The bluenette nodded. Jade scooped up her daughter and took a place next to Artemis. "The two of you just reminded me of a simpler time; one where Lawrence and I loved each other to no end." She looked to the floor before picking her head up. "Come here." Marinette did as she was told and even leaned down a bit to be eye to eye with the woman bound to a wheel chair. Paula's hands shot out and grabbed Marinette's shoulders. "Stay a hero. Don't _ever_ become a villain. It may or may not corrupt you, but things will happen, no doubt." She laughed dryly. "If you and Adrien become villains, you will have two _wonder_ _ful_ daughters and you will choose to take them on what was supposed to be a quiet hit and run." Marinette could tell that she was speaking from experience. "You will get caught and gunfire starts. He will push you out of the way of the bullets because he has the bullet proof items, but he doesn't realize he pushed you out a window two stories high. He stares in horror as you shout to take the kids and run. He insists on staying, but your opponents are nearing your little girls' hiding spot. He kills them and gets the girls and runs, fleeing the scene. You are arrested and you are declared paralyzed from your feet down." Paula rubbed her eyes again. "He trains your daughters mercilessly and turns both into well-oiled machines. But then, the older runs away and he has to go back to Paris. He meets the woman who left him three years prior and her two sons- unbeknownst to him, the younger is his. Three years later, she dies and you get released from prison around the same time. A letter comes for him and it states that the woman is dead and she had his son. He leaves a month later. For five years, you raise a beautiful and confident young woman with a good heart who became a hero and discover your husband and daughter are battling each other. Seven years later, she marries a fellow hero and the times are bittersweet. You and your daughter recently discover that your husband had a son. On her honeymoon, she seeks him out to bring him to America to meet the family he never had- one that loves him to no extent. She brings his friends along and you meet his girlfriend." Paula cupped Marinette's face in warm, calloused hands. "You become emotional because you think that you looked into a picture instead of your son and his girlfriend." The tears in Adrien's eyes fell when he hears Paula call him her son. "Don't go to the dark side. Don't give Hawkmoth your Miraculouses. Marry Adrien and stay good, children." Paula took Marinette into her arms and motioned for Adrien to join the hug. He did. Roy stepped forward.

"This might be a bad time, but you won't be seeing Lawrence through a glass." The ginger said. "We arranged for you too physically meet him and bond with him." The cone received a swat on his shoulder from his sister-in-law.

"That was supposed to be a surprise!" Artemis cried. "Dumbfuck."

Roy glared at her. "Harpy!"

"Replacement!"

"Daddy Issues!"

"Arty-Farty!" Roy blew a raspberry at the blonde.

"Immature, much?" She rolled her eyes. "Carrot top!"

"Crock!"

A smirk danced across Artemis's features. "Fire-"

"Artemis, don't you dare finish that or so help me-"

"Crotch." Jade smirked, leaning on her sister's side with an elbow on her shoulder. The ex-assassin turned to the blonde. "You were ruthless and, for that, I am glad to call you my sister."

After Paula released Adrien and Marinette, the blonde boy cocked his head. "What's a Fire-Crotch?" He asked and everyone, excluding Lian, laughed. Marinette laid a land on his shoulder and clutched her stomach, almost doubling over in laughter.

"You are so oblivious... When a person with red hair grows pubic hair," Dick started, "their crotch looks like it's on fire." Adrien blushed, running a hand through his hair.

Marinette smiled. _There's my Chat. He looked so... Professional with his hair combed back. Not that he looked bad..._ Adrien smirked and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Oh, really, Purrincess?" He pulled her close so that their noses were almost touching. "I bet you like the professional look. Maybe I can get you an internship at _Agreste._ So you could see this professional look all the time. And you can mess it up when we are in closets or closed rooms..."

Marinette was the equivalent of a tomato by the time she was done. "I-uhh-hehh- Mess hair it will I. I mean, uhh." Panicking, the blunette simply closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. It was interrupted, however, by a time-traveling speedster. Bart zoomed in, hugging both Parisian heroes tightly.

"Oh, nibblets! Great Aunt Mari! Gruncle Adrien!" Bart cried, tears leaking form his eyes. "Iforgotthatyouwereyouandthiswasyouyoung!I'msorry,yourgrandsonlosthisvirginitytome,butIlostminetohim,too,soIguessit'ssortaokay,butI'msorrybecausehediedthenextday!"

Adrien forced out an awkward laugh. "Weren't you the one flirting with your Great Aunt Mari?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know that she was one of the two dictators of Paris when I did." Bart snapped, letting go of the two.

Marinette and Adrien were horrified. "We are... Dictators in the future?"

Bart shrugged. "In my future, yeah, but not this one. I mean, you guys kinda had to be. You guys saved Paris and made it a safe haven for any and all survivors that made it there. When the REACH invaded, you guys protected Paris and Master Fu brought out the rest of the kwamis and his own, as well. That's why Felicia Bourgeois was the Chat Noir after you, Adrien. Your daughter, Emma Agreste was the next Ladybug and Emma and Felicia got together and opened an orphanage in the Old Agreste Manor. You guys ran Paris from Marinette's parent's bakery. It's a utopia in Paris and I'm glad I was able to meet my first love, your grandson, Marcus. Your granddaughter, Adrianna, was the Ladybug after Emma. You had three kids, Emma, Louis, and Hugo. Marcus and Adrianna are Hugo's kids, Louis was an ace and didn't have kids. Again, Emma opened an orphanage. She took care of thousands of kids. And when I say thousands, I am lying because barely that many people were in Paris in 2056. Back to me loving Marcus, he loved me too. It was the night before I had to return to America and we finally confessed our love. He was going to come back with me and then we had sex. The next day, on our way back, we were attacked, brutally, and Marcus didn't make it. He gave me his necklace, it held the fox kwami, Rennard. Oh, I forgot to mention. Adrianna was Ladybug, Marcus was Red Fox, Nathanael III, yes, the grandson of the former Evillistrator is gonna be with your granddaughter, was Chat Noir, and Nina Lahiffe, the granddaughter of Nino and Alya Lahiffe, was Honeybee. No one held the position of the Peacock or the Tortoise, but the Adrienette- that's just what everyone called Marinette and Adrien to make it easier- of my time said that they would uphold those spots if the time were needed. They, by far, were the best rulers Paris has ever had." Bart smiled, but then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I shouldn't say that- I don't really know of any other rulers of Paris."

Marinette was distraught. On one hand, she and Adrien were great rulers. They had three children and they had grandchildren! And yet, they were still spritely. But on the other, they were _dictators._ Like Putin. Like Hitler. They took over Paris, even if they were reclaiming it from the bad guys. As if to read her mind, Bart laid a hand on her shoulder, his face having grown solemn.

"You were not bad dictators. 'Twas quite the opposite. You and Adrien just felt that the politicians of Paris weren't good enough for the job and declared them unfit. You took everything and made it better when you recaptured Paris. You guys weren't like Hitler, you guys were what Caesar was trying to be before Brutus killed him." Bart took his hand off her shoulder and stretched. "Whelp. That was a nice break. Babs is probably looking for me. See ya!" Before Marinette or Adrien could reply, he zoomed off.

Artemis walked up and shook the teens from their stupor. "Bart came from an alternate timeline where the REACH won and it's just an utter dystopia. Now, let's go to prison!" The teens, and entire family, followed Artemis as she went through the Zeta to Belle Reve.

* * *

Adrien couldn't think straight. He kept on twiddling his thumbs, smoothing out his shirt, fixing his hair, etc. He was about to bite his fingernails when Marinette laid a hand on his arm. He threw his large arm over her small shoulders and pulled her close while she wrapped her hand around his waist. On his other had, Adrien had a certain two year old clutching his hand very tightly-for a toddler, that is. _Damn... Lian's gotta cut her fingernails soon._ Adrien thought. Lian was telling cute stories about her grandfather that was bound to prison.

"And then, one day, we wewe allowed to go an a picnic and I brought my dollies and then Grandpa Lawwy played with me! Of couwse, he was Ken, but he still played with my Dollies!" The redhead toothily smiled. She lit up when they reached a metal detector with men in bulky gear. "Oh! That big gway doow with those six locks- that's the doow to the doow to whewe we see Pops! That's what I call him, sometimes." There was also a conveyor belt and some locker-like cabinets.

"Those are because you aren't allowed to bring in bags without a security clearance." Ollie stated, putting Dinah's large Dooney & Burke bag in one of the lockers. He put Paula's small, hand-crafted, Vietnamese cross-body bag and Artemis's drawstring backpack in it. One by one, they went through the metal detector and through the door. It led them to a short hallway that only had one other exit; the door to the visitor's room. Lian ran ahead, her hair bouncing as she ran. With all her young might, tried and failed to open the door. Her small body couldn't even reach the handle. The security guard that was guiding the group chuckled and swiped the card. A ding and a click was heard and then the sound of several latches opening. The door slid open and Lian ran in shouting for her grandfather.

Marinette sensed the nervousness radiating from Adrien and intertwined their fingers. She brought his hand to her face and kissed it lightly, something they would do when the other is driving. They were the last to enter, Adrien's grip tightening with every step.

When Adrien saw his biological father, he was stunned. It was like looking into a mirror. It was a mirror to the future, but a mirror, nonetheless.

"Son?" Lawrence asked, taking a few tentative steps towards him.

"Father?" Adrien was barely able to get out those words, for the lump in his throat had hindered most other words. Tears came from his eyes as Lawrence wrapped one hand around his torso and the other around his shoulders, with the back of his hand to the nape of his neck. The ex-con crushed his son to his chest in a big bear hug, sobbing himself.

"My son, my baby boy, don't call me Father. I was never there for you, even when I should have been. I am so, so, so sorry. That being said, Father is much too formal. Call me Dad or Papa or anything! Just not Father!" Lawrence cried, hugging his son tighter. "Baby Girl, Little Girl. Get in here. You, too, honey-buns."

Artemis groaned at the old name her father called her mother, but complied. As did Jade and Paula. The family was hugging each other tightly. After a few minutes, Lian wiggled her way in.

"Hey- Lemme get in hewe!" The toddler pouted, standing in the center. Lawrence broke the hug to pick up her granddaughter.

"Of course, Little Baby." He laughed and Lian giggled. The laughter was infectious, and soon, everyone was laughing. Even Dick had a little smile on his face.

Soon, it died down and Adrien took a chance. "Fath- I mean, Papa. Can you tell me the story of how you and my mother met?"

Lawrence became grim and Paula looked away. He grasped her hand tightly. "Hun, even though I loved Emilia, she helped me remember why I loved you. And those sparks that I thought died out between us were lit back up when I realized my mistake. I am sorry for ever cheating on you and nothing can ever make up for that. Thank you for treating Adrien like he is your son." Lawrence pressed a kiss to Paula's head and turned back to Adrien. "It all started when I was sent to Paris for a year. Supposedly, the Brain was there and the Light wanted me to recruit him. I went to Paris with the intention to come back in a week with an answer. When tracking down the Brain became harder than I thought, I ended up staying. By then, a hole month had passed. I went to a new bakery and I met a nice pair of newly-weds. They were a small Chinese woman and a big burly white man. Sabrine and Tim, I think their names were-"

"Sabine and Tom." Marinette cut in.

"Yes, that's them." Lawrence's eyes grew dark. "How do you know them? They are- were- my friends and if you did _anything_ to hurt them, I swear I will-"

"They are my parents." The blunette corrected. "They were your friends? My parents were friends with a criminal?"

"Ex-criminal." Lawrence rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. "Well, they didn't know I was a criminal. I never committed a crime when I was in Paris. I should tell you, I was talking to them about names for a kid because they were planning on it. Emilia was there. I liked Marinette for a girl and Adrien for a boy. You're welcome for your names." His eyes narrowed again, but this time playfully. "Wait, are you dating my son? You seem far to pretty to be dating anyone related to me! My children only are beautiful because of their mothers. My gene pool is ugly." Marinette blushed, almost turning as red as her costume.

 _Oh, lordy! This is so weird! I just got a complement from an ex-con. Bleh..._ Marinette thought with a mental scrunch of her nose. Paula smacked his torso lightly.

"You are very good-looking, mister. That's what drew me to you. You were shirtless and that scar running down your abs was irresistible. I'm glad to see it traced down all the way to your-" Paula started, but Artemis grew wide-eyed and shoved her fingers in her ears.

"LALALALALA I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!" She cried, running over to Wally and burying her face into his shoulders.

"Larry, just continue with the story." Roy stated. The man in question nodded.

"I met Emilia there, being one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on. She came right after my wife at the time who came after my beautiful little girls." Paula, Jade, and Artemis blushed. "From that point on, I made the best mistake of my life." Lawrence threw a quick glance to Adrien, who smiled at him. Lawrence smiled back, sadly. "My son, my baby boy. I am so proud of you. You grew up to be such an amazing, successful boy- no, man! Even a superhero!" Adrien groaned.

"Does _everyone_ know that I'm Chat Noir?!" He asked, exasperated. A chorus of yeses rang from the room. Dick laughed.

"Like, literally, the entire superhero _and_ supervillain community. I had to put Catwoman on lock down because she insisted on getting you to be her 'little kitten'. And Cheetah, don't even get me started. _There was even a woman from an alternate reality that came for you, Adrien._ " Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. "She was such a flirt, man, and she didn't even _try_ to hide her boobs. And they were laced with that furr... Oh my god..." Dick began muttering to himself. "Ohhh, think of work. No, that's girls in tight suits. Think of math. Ok, a squared plus b squared equals c squared." Dick kept muttering to himself until he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank _god_ that erection is gone." Everyone, save for Lian, laughed at Dick and his misfortune. Being the smart man he is, the ninja changed the subject. "So, Larry, how did you and Emilia break up?"

"Well, after we did the nasty, she was tested positive and did the nasty with Gabriel. She broke it off with my by telling be that she fell out of love with me and thought that it will hurt her marriage if it continues. I told her that she was lucky because I was going to tell her the same thing. I didn't know about the pregnancy. We had an awkward hug and then parted. A few years later, I went back to Paris and took Artemis with me. I met Emilia again, but she had a kid. The kid was about three and looked like my Baby Girl when she was three. I knew that that boy was mine. I confronted her about it and she said that he was my kid and his name was Adrien. I left, just like that, and then went back to the bakery where I picked up Artemis, who was playing with Marinette, but neither of you remember. I chatted with them for a bit and told them that this was the last goodbye. Before I left, however, Sabine told me that Emilia had severed all bonds with them after I had left. I didn't know what to say and then just boarded a plane to Gotham. She would continuously send my letters and pictures of you. Nine years later, I got a letter from Gabriel Agreste saying that Emilia was dead and that he was keeping Adrien, even though he is not his son. 'I am the one who raised this boy, he shall remain under my care.' I remember those words as well I can remember to gut someone. I lost both a son _and_ a former lover that day." Lawrence took a deep breath. "That's the end of that story. Who want's cake? The chef made it, and he knows not to poison anyone who is a guest of the Bat." The blonde man snapped his fingers and a large cake was brought out. "It's red velvet with butter cream icing. It's my-"

"Favorite! It's mine, too!" Adrien forgot all about his distress as he became jumpy for cake. "How did you know?!"

"It was my girls' favorite, so I guessed that it would be yours, too." Lawrence said with a chuckle. "I know that we didn't even eat lunch yet, but who cares. Some of us in this room _have_ broken laws before. It should be no deal to break a nonexistent one." The cake was brought out and everyone dug in.

Needless to say, Adrien thought this was a bit of a happy ending. His family and his girlfriend and him all together as one. This really was his home and he was happy. Sneaking a kiss to Marinette, he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She kissed his lips softly. "I love you, too." Her tongue darted out to lick his nose. "There was a bit of icing on your nose." Marinette winked and turned back to the group. They were smiling and laughing and talking and just being a family. The Parisians joined the group in their mirth, living happily, ever after.

 _ **For now.**_

* * *

*winks with both eyes* huehuehue.

I bet people who actually read this thought i was gonna do a whole big flashback chapter. WHELP, JOKES ON YOU! I THOUGHT THE SAME THING BUT MY FINGERS SEEM TO HAVE A BRAIN OF THEIR OWN. HUEHUEHUE. im so sorry for that but yeah. on another note: OH MY FUCK 8K+ WORDS HOLY CRAP NAVSO311 GET YOUR HEAD _**OUT**_ OF THE GAME...

next time, on the Broken Boy:

 _Adrien and Marinette were finally being sent into the field with Cassie, Jaime, and Bart for some recon. They were looking for a vigilante that beheaded muggers, bullies, rapists, etc. in Miami. The Parisians and Amazonian were expected to be some bullies, bullying Bart and Jaime on their romantic relationship._

 _The last thing they expected were to see some familiar faces._


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien and Marinette were finally being sent into the field with Cassie, Jaime, and Bart for some recon. They were looking for a vigilante that beheaded muggers, bullies, rapists, etc. in Miami. The Parisians and Amazonian were expected to be some bullies, bullying Bart and Jaime on their romantic relationship.

The last thing they expected were to see some familiar faces.

* * *

Being an amazing artist has it's perks sometimes- like winning a competition that takes you and three others on an all expense paid trip to Miami. When your parents don't want to go, it means that you can take some friends. But when you're Nathanael Kurtzberg, you don't really have that many friends, save for a asexual roller-skater, a pink lesbian, and an emo bisexual. And the latter two of the tree are dating. Alix groaned.

"Ughhhh, why do we have to walk?" She asked, swiping a hand across her forehead. "This is _Miami_ in the middle of _summer_. Ughhhhh. We have free rides _everywhere_ but _nooo_ , you guys insist we walk."

"I'm sorry, but Rose needs to tan! We told you not to wear jeans. Wearing something like mine would have been better." Juleka said, gesturing to her outfit. She wore black high-waisted jean shorts with black flipflops and a lacy white crop-top. Underneath was a solid black bikini. On her head was a floppy hat, sheilding her from the syn. "Do you want my sunhat?"

"No thanks. I'll just take off my pants." Alix said, doing just that. A pair of blue mid-thigh swimming shorts were underneath, matching the armless swimming shirt that came to her belly-button.

"Maybe that's why you were sweating. You had two layers on." Nathanael said. He wore white swimming trunks with the primary colors splattered in a pattern at the bottom. He had on a grey armless shirt that had the planets of the solar-system with sad faces and said 'Negative Space' at the bottom.

"Oh, look, Jules! There's a jewelry shop!" Rose cried, tugging on her girlfriend's arm. She wore a pink tye-dye romper that had shorts over a solid white one-piece with pink and red roses. Alix and Nathanael trailed behind, but the something caught the redhead's eye from an alley near the store.

It was a girl and a boy bullying two other boys. The girl was in a blue bikini top with low riding white shorts. She wore sunglasses to cover her eyes and her hair was silver, but her roots were brown. The girl had her arm around the midsection of a guy with shaggy, blonde hair. He wore cargo shorts and a simple, black tee.

"Hahahaha! Fags! You guys are probably going to rot in hell!" The girl laughed, her voice recognizable.

"Pfffft! Yeah! Ok, so who's the girl? I bet it's you," the blonde boy pushed a brunette boy with lime green eyes to the floor. "You're probably moaning for your _Papi_! Hahaha! Stupid Mexican." He pushed the other boy, who looked of Hispanic descent. Nath recognized the blonde boy's voice, too. The blonde boy turned revealing bright green eyes. Green eyes he would know anywhere, green eyes that belonged to the person who took Marinette from him. Those green eyes belonged to none other than Adrien Agreste.

The other girl, who was _definitely_ not Marinette, pulled him into a kiss and Adrien happily kissed back. Not-Marinette smiled, hugging Adrien tightly. "This is what a _real_ relationship looks like, dumdums."

Alix stomped over and Adrien recieved a punch in the jaw, but not from her; It came from Rose. "What the hell?!" She cried, her big blue eyes watering. "How _dare_ you cheat on Marinette?! How _dare_ you treat those boys that way?! Is that what you feel for Juleka and I?!" She began to punch him repeatedly, only stopping when the brunette boy laughed.

"Pfft! He doesn't feel that! We were just making a video for our friend. Turns out Adrien is a pretty good actor. Marinette is a horrible one, that's why we put her in the sunglasses." He walked over to Rose and held out a hand. Rose warily shook it. "Hi, I'm Bart! The Hispanic hottie is my boyfriend, Jaime. Our friend behind the camera in the dark is Cassie. She's the director and writer of the script." A blonde girl stepped out from the shadows, holding a videocamera.

"I just wanna bring attention to the matter of LGBTQQIAAP rights." Cassie smiled. "At the end of the video, Bart is gonna commit suicide and it's gonna by him overdosing on meds. We had a friend of ours put the sugar from a bunch of Pixie stix into pill form. That is gonna be what he is taking."

"LGBTQQIAAP?" Nathanael asked. "I know about LGBTQ, but not the last few."

Marinette ran a hand through her hair- pulling it off?

("Oh, thank lord, it's a wig. I thought Mari dyed her hair. I would never have thought she would have had the guts to do that." Alix sighed in relief.

Nath smirked. "I thought you were an atheist." He was elbowed in the gut as a response.)

"It stands for _everything_ involving the entire homosexual spectrum. Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Queer, Questioning, Intersex, Asexual, Allies and Pansexual is what they stand for." Jaime said, pulling on an armless blue hoodie. "I'm bi as hell. And so is my boyfriend."

"But I'm _way_ more gay than him, though. Although, I did try to flirt with Great Au- I mean Marinette, but Adrien literally hissed at me." Bart leaned back and whispered to his friends so that the newcomers wouldn't hear. "And then I realized I fucked her grandson." Adrien smirked.

"I bet he was hot. He must have looked like me. And anyone who looks like me is someone I'd like to fuck. Or Marinette. I love fucking this girl." Marinette giggled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, pressing his hips gently into her behind. He bit gently underneath her ear. Marinette turned around and kissed Adrien roughly. In retaliation, he pushed her up against the wall of the alley, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. Alix was about to break them apart, but a figure dropped from nowhere, doing the job. Alix screeched.

"I'm glad that you guys are doing something to bring attention to the topic. People get bullied far too often and the bullies should be punished. That's why I go around beheading them. But watch out, children, PDA like that can make people very uncomfortable." The figure, who was not feminine nor masculine, same with their voice, was about to bound away, when they were suddenly stunned by something out of the shadows.

"Good work, Steph!" A male voice called. Two new figures stepped out of the shadows, a blonde girl and a black haired boy. The girl was holding a tazer-gun and she was smiling broadly.

"Thanks babe~" Steph said.

"Good job, guys, we successfully managed to capture a vigilante." Steph's companion said, smiling lightly.

"Not without your plan, Tim~" Marinette sang, a small smile on her own features. Stephanie smiled, hugging Tim around his waist.

"My boyfriend is so smart and handsome!"

"But you're perfect, Stephanie. I would be a rock without you. You have carved me into something great, a statue worth being in a museum." Tim gave her a Eskimo kiss.

Adrien pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked the Beheader's hands behind his back. Marinette did the same to his feet. Juleka looked at them, confused. "How?"

"Oh, Tim's older brother is part of the police department in Blüdhaven and the MPD reached out to him because he is known for catching criminals that most can't," Marinette said, her eyes glimmering with knowledge that the other Parisians don't have. "He sent us down here to deal with the problem. Bart can run faster than most people, I am a martial artist, Adrien can fence, Cassie has unparalleled strength, Steph and Tim are practically soldiers-" The girl was interrupted by the other couple.

"Rule #1!"

She rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, Jaime is practically an arsenal."

"No, that's Roy. Both of them."

"Whatever. Fuck you guys." Marinette flipped Cassie off, stunning her other friends. "Anyway-"

"What happened to the innocent Marinette that I have- _had_ a crush on?" Nathanael asked, his turquoise eyes wide. Cassie slipped her hand's around the designer's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"That cute Mari is somewhere. I think. That's who was there when we first met this cutie-patoodie!" Cassie kissed her neck, causing Marinette to giggle.

Adrien smirked. "That's hot."

"She is taking a break. Sometimes, you just gotta get loose. I've done more things in this month than I have in my life. And I'm not talking about only the new sex positions." Marinette smirked. "I've gotten drunk for the first time ever. Turns out that it takes a good five shots for me to get even a bit tipsy. The poor rich white boy was _wasted_ after two."

Adrien blew her a raspberry. "Don't blame someone for being a lightweight. You gotta blame their parents."

"My parents combined are the reasons I can hold my liquor." Marinette giggled as Cassie continuously pressed light kisses on her neck. "That tickles, Cass."

"You guys should go. We are about to leave soon, anyway." Tim said, shrugging his shoulders. "My private jet has been here for a while." Rose's eyes widened.

"Private jet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I _am_ one of the wards of Bruce Wayne. I'm rich as hell. That one is mine. All my brothers have one. Even my dead bro." His eyes glittered in amusement.

"Your dead brother- What?" Juleka said, scrunching her nose in confusion.

"Yep! See ya!" The Americans pushed passed the Parisians, grinning all the way.

"Sorry, you know how spoiled rich kids are!" Marinette smiled and Adrien frowned.

"That's not true."

She tossed him a glare. "You threw a hissy-fit when your steak was a tad bit overcooked when we went to Mortons."

"It was a dare!"

"Sure it was."

"No, it really was a dare-" Stephanie started and Adrien smirked.

"HA!"

"But I just said to look like you don't want to eat it. I didn't want you to threaten to sue the establishment." The blonde girl smirked and squared her shoulders. "'This is an outrage! I demand to speak with the manager!'" Her voice sounded alarmingly like Adrien's. "'S-Sir, I'm sorry. Th-the chef will prepare a new order for you.'" She pushed him again. "Rich white boy."

"Anyway, goodbye. We need to go back to Happy Harbor." The secret superheroes finally left and left the Parisians in their wake.

"Well that was an interesting encounter." Alix concluded, sighing.

"Yeah... Let's just forget about it. Forever."

With that, the four went back to their hotel and told their friends back in Paris all about the event.


End file.
